Caos Gatuno-Luna Para Dos
by CynthiapacG
Summary: Novena parte de esta historia! Se llegó la noche de la cena y Coop de alguna forma de siente feliz de haber logrado que Christian fuera. Él se porta muy galaantemente cuando llega, en especial con Millie. ¿Como hará sentir esto a Coop? ¿Podrá ser que los celos empiecen a manifestarse dentro de él? ¿Dennis se dará cuenta de ello?


_"En la casa de los Burtonberger, todos estaban arreglando lo necesario para la cena de esa noche. El Sr B estaba preparando los alimentos, Millie estaba bañándose y cantaba toda emocionada. Mientras tanto, Coop elegía que ropa debía de usar, se ponía delante del espejo y se miraba para ver cual era la mejor vestimenta._

 _Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar lo que tuvo que hacer para que Christian accediera, lleva sus manos hacia sus labios "_ -En serio... ¿Lo bese?... Si, lo hice... Y él... Me... Correspondió - _"Se sonroja un poco "_ -Sus labios, son tan dulces y... cálidos - _"Acaricia su labio inferior mientras cierra sus ojos"_ -Christian...¿Qué estas haciéndome? -

 _"Justo cuando Coop va bajando las escaleras, suena el timbre de la puerta "_

-"¡Debe ser Christian! "- _"Pensó Coop y corrió a abrir la puerta, y al hacerlo, se encontró a Dennis, saludándolo con una gran sonrisa "_

-¡Hola Coop! -

-Ow... Hola Dennis.. - _Coop le da una sonrisa algo decaída, al igual que su tono de voz"_ -"Que lastima... ¿Eh? ¿Lastima? ¿Por qué pienso eso? "-

-¿Que pasa Coop? Te ves como si Christian ya estuviera aquí... -

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! No, no es nada... Es que, aún no puedo creer que si vaya a venir.. - _"Sonríe tímidamente "_

-En eso tienes razón...¡Vaya sorpresa! -

-Bueno, pasa... -

 _"Dennis entra y pasa a la sala, no sin antes saludar al Sr B"_

-Buenas noches Sr B -

-Hola Dennis, bienvenido, llegaste unos minutos antes de que esté la cena, pero no demoraré mucho-

-No se preocupe, no tengo prisa- _"Se sienta en un sofá y Coop ser sienta a su lado"_

-Que bien que pudiste llegar... - _"Le sonríe Coop "_

-Si, tuve que hacer unas tareas extras en la casa, pero valió la pena- _"Sonríe "_

-¿Por que lo dices? Aún no cenamos... -

-Pero, voy a cenar contigo, en tu casa... Y eso me es suficiente -

 _"Copp se sonroja un poco, escuchar eso le hace reflexionar sobre lo importante que es su amistad con Dennis, ya que siempre ha estado a su lado en las buenas y en las malas"_

-Gracias Dennis... -

-De nada... - _"_ Sonríe, p _ero después se pone serio"_ -Bueno, ¿y tu? -

-¿Yo que? - _"Dice Coop confundido"_

-Sabes de lo que estoy hablando - _"Se acerca un poco mas a él "_

-No... Realmente no...no lo...se- _"Se pone nervioso por la cercanía de Dennis "_

-Coop, ¿Que te pidió a cambio? -

-¿Eh? ¿Quien? - _"Aun mas confundido "_

-¡Hablo de Emerson! Es evidente que él te pidió algo a cambio, ¿Qué fue? -

 _"Coop no sabía que decir, esta consciente que por ningún motivo podía decirle a Dennis el_ _ **intercambio**_ _que tuvo que hacer con Christian para que accediera a ir"_

-Bu... Bueno Dennis... Es gracioso que lo menciones porque... Ammm... La verdad es que... Jeje... En fin.. - _"Totalmente nervioso"_

-¿Que _"Jeje, en fin"_ que? - _"Lo mira con sospecha "_

-Veras... Yo solo... -

-¿Christian ya llego? - _"Interrumpe Millie mientras bajaba las escaleras. Llevaba puesto uno de sus mejores vestidos, uno de color morado y su cabello se encontraba rizado"_

-¡Wow Millie! ¡Te ves muy bien! - _"Le dice Dennis mirándola con una sonrisa "_

-Aja, gracias... ¿Y Christian? -

-Aun no llega - _"Le responde Coop seriamente mientras la observa de arriba a bajo. Realmente Millie se veía muy bien, y esto lo hacia sentir una extraña sensación de celos, no porque él quisiera haber usado un vestido, sino que quizá con eso, ella capturaría fácilmente la atención de Christian "_

-¡Vaya! ¡Pero que princesa tan hermosa tengo por hija!- _"Exclamó su papá saliendo de la cocina "_

 _"Millie se sonroja "_ -¿En serio crees que me veo bien papi? -

-¡Por supuesto mi niña! ¿No es así chicos? -

-Si, ya lo comenté Sr B- _"Responde Dennis sonriendo mientras Coop no dice nada"_

-Espero y Christian piense lo mismo... - _"Dice Millie mientras se acomoda el cabello "_

 _"Dennis se acerca a Coop y le susurra "_ -Yo conozco a **alguien** que se quedaría sin habla si la viera, ¿no crees? -

 _"Pero Coop no respondió, el último comentario de Millie hizo que sus celos terminaran de disiparse, nadie lo noto, pero sus manos ya habían adquirido la forma de puño "_

 _"Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido del tiembre, todos voltean abruptamente"_

-Deber ser Christian... - _"Dice el Sr B"_

-¡Yo abro! - _"Dice Millie mientras se dirige a la puerta"_

 _"Justo del otro lado, se encontraba Christian, vestido con una camisa morada y pantalones negros"_

-Ho... Hola Christian - _"Saluda Millie con una voz y sonrisa tímidas"_

 _"Christian la mira y sonríe encantadoramente "_ -Millie, déjame decirte que esta noche te ves radiante - _"Toma su muñeca y la besa, haciéndola sonrojar._ Coop le lanza una mirada centellante"

-Por favor, pasa- _"Lo invita Millie y este obedece, entra muy sonriente pero su expresión cambia rotundamente al ver a Dennis parado al lado de Coop y su furia aumenta al ver que este pone una mano sobre su hombro "_

-¡Que bueno que pudiste venir Christian! - _"Exclama el Sr B emocionado "_

-Es todo un placer para mi Sr Burtonberger..., - _"Le responde dedicándole una sonrisa "_

-Bueno, pasemos a él comedor y... -

-¡Esperen, aún falta Sr Gato! - _"Exclama Millie "_

-¡Oh! A él lo vi saltar de una de las ventanas y se fue con...otros gatos... - _"Dice Christian "_

-¿Otros Gatos? Ese gato calvo no sale con otros gatos... - _"Comenta Coop confundido"_

-Bueno hijo, quizá los conoció cuandono lo encontrábamos.-

-Es cierto Coop, no te preocupes por algo sin importancia - _"Lo calma Dennis acercándolo mas a él, luego le lanza una mirada de burla a Christian y este le devuelve una frunciendo el ceño"_

-Ahora si, pasemos al comedor, la cena esta lista-

-Si papi, vamos Christian - _"Millie le indica el camino y este la sigue tomándola de la cintura"_

 _"Coop no podía sentirse más celoso, y lo acepta, estaba celoso de Millie, solo que seguía sin entender bien la razón "_

-Vamos Coop, entre mas pronto cenemos, mas pronto se irá - _"Dennis repite la misma acción de Christian, pero Coop en su estado actual, parece no prestarle mucha atención "_

 _"Una vez sentados, cada uno tenía de frente su platillo"_

-Se ve delicioso Sr Burtonberger - _"Dice Christian cordialmente "_

-Gracias Christian... Y cuéntanos, ¿donde están tus padres? -

-Bueno ellos... Se quedaron en donde vivo-

 _-¿En tu apartamento? -"Pregunta Millie"_

-No, no... Es decir, se quedaron en mi ciudad natal-

-Cierto, olvidaba que eras nuevo en la escuela de Coop, ¿y de donde vienes? -

 _"Al hacer esta pregunta el Sr B, Coop y Dennis miraron atentamente a Christian, pues ni ellos sabían de donde es que venia. Solamente había llegado a sus vidas sin dar mas referencias "_

-Pues... Yo vengo de... Ammm- _"Christian su había puesto nervioso, pues nunca se le ocurrió que podrian preguntarle eso"_

-¿Que pasa Emerson? ¿Acaso te comió la lengua el gato? - _"Se mofa Dennis"_

-Claro que no... Es solo que hace mucho que... no voy a casa... -

-Eso quiere decir que.. Tu casa esta muy lejos de aquí, ¿cierto? - _"Le pregunta Millie, colocando su mano en su hombro"_

-Así es Millie... - _"Toma su mano"_

-¿Muy lejos? ¿Acaso eres europeo? - _"Los conocimientos geográficos de Dennis se habían activado"_

-Así es... De allí vengo... De Europa-

-No lo sabia... - _"Dijo Coop algo sorpendido"_

-Porque no te molestaste en preguntar...- _"Le sonríe y Coop se sonroja un poco "_

-Porque no se presentó la oportunidad - _"Interviene Dennis acercándose más a Coop "_

-¡Hasta que eliges bien a tus amigos hermano! - _"Dice Millie burlándose "_

 _-_ Y por qué te mudaste Christian?- _"Pregunta el Sr B"_

-Bueno, mis padres pasaban por una... situación difícil... Discutían mucho, a veces no estaban en casa y no me hacían caso, además, querían que estudiara en una escuela de prestigio para que después pudiera hacerme cargo de la empresa de mi padre... Pero yo no quiero, yo quiero ser algo mas, quiero encontrar mi propio sueño; por eso, decidí venir aqui ya que no encontraría diferencia el vivir solo con seguir viendo con ellos. -

 _"Al oír este pequeño discurso, todos se quedaron callados, a Millie se le escapaban unas cuantas lágrimas, Dennis lo veía con escepticismo y Coop, de algún modo, sintió un poco de admiración por él, nunca había imaginado cual difícil había sido su vida hasta ahora."_

-Lamento mucho oír eso Christian... Pero no te preocupes, aquí ten por seguro que ya tienes una familia- _"Le dice el Sr B con una sonrisa amable en su rostro"_

-Muchas gracias Sr Burtonberger... -

 _"Todos siguieron comiendo, cuando el Sr B le llama la atención a Coop"_

-Hijo, come bien, te estas llenando toda la cara-

-¿En serio? -

-No, solo la mejilla, dejame ayudarte.. - _"Le responde Dennis, y dicho esto, con su dedo índice acaricia su mejilla para limpiar la mancha de comida y luego lame su dedo para comerla"_

-Gracias Dennis, que amable - _"Dice Coop sonriendo "_

-Estoy para servirte.. - _"Dennis le devuelve la sonrisa y Christian lo mira con cautela"_

-¿Te gusta la cena Christian? - _"Le pregunta el Sr B "_

-Si, esta deliciosa... Gracias Sr Burtonberger... -

-Bueno, sino fuera por la idea de Millie de esta cena, quizá no buscaría recetas nuevas - _"Ríe el Sr B"_

-Millie...- _"Toma su mano"_ -Agradezco tanto este noble gesto... Realmente, tienes un corazón muy gentil- _"Besa su mano"_

 _"Al ver esa escena de cuento de hadas, Coop se siente raviar, tanto es su furia que suelta el cuchillo y al tratar de levantarlo, termina cortándose un poco "_

-¡Auch!-

-¡Coop! - _"Exclama Dennis "_ -¿Que te paso? -

 _"Christian tuvo un impulso de levantarse, pero aun tenia sujetada la mano de Millie"_

-No es nada... Solo me corte un poco- _"Muestra su dedo que tiene una gotita de sangre"_

-Si serás descuidado... Permiteme- _"Dennis toma con cuidado la mano de Coop y lleva el dedo hacia su boca, lamiendolo un poco. "_

 _"Coop lo mira sonrojado, mientras Millie y su papá ríen y luego recogen los platos. El único que no reía, era Christian , él sólo miraba a Dennis con mucho coraje"_

-"¿Y por qué rayos te estás sonrojando Burtonberger? " - _"Pensaba Christian mientras dirigía su mirada cautelosamente hacia Coop"_

 _"Después de un rato, el Sr B se acerca a Christian "_

-Creo que es hora de ir a la sala y comer el postre que cocino mi princesa - _"Dijo el Sr B "_

-¿Tu cocinaste el postre Millie? - _"Pregunta Christian sonriendole "_

 _"Millie se sonroja"_ -Si... Son... pastelillos de... chocolate... -

-Eso suena delicioso... Me encantaría probarlos. -

-Vayamos a la sala entonces ...-

-Antes de eso, ¿me permitiría usar su baño Sr Burtonberger? -

-Oh, claro Christian, Coop llévalo a donde esta el baño-

 _"Coop se sorprende un poco "_ -¿Yo? Puede ir por su cuenta ¿no?-

-Hijo, no seas grosero, muéstrale el camino, anda-

 _"Coop mira a Dennis, quien no despegaba la vista de Christian, como tratando de hacerle una advertencia, pero este aparto su vista de él "_

-Te sigo... Coop- _"Le sonríe "_

 _"El escuchar su nombre con la voz de Christian hizo que un ligero cosquilleo recorriera cada centímetro de su cuerpo."_

 _"Sin tener mas remedio, Coop lo dirige por las escaleras y van subiendo hacia baño; a cada paso que dan, por alguna razón, Coop se iba sintiendo algo nervioso, tenso. Christian no hacia otra cosa mas que no apartar su mirada de él. "_

 _"Después de un camino que a Coop se le hizo eterno, llegaron a la puerta del baño"_

-Bien, aquí está. Haz lo que tengas que hacer... -

 _"Coop estaba por dar la vuelta y regresar a la sala, pero de pronto sintió que una mano apretaba su brazo y lo jalaba dentro del baño. Después de que la puerta se cerrara, al abrir sus ojos ya tenia el rostro de Christian muy cerca del suyo y antes de que pudiera decir algo para protestar, los labios de Christian ya habían sellado los suyos con un repentino beso. "_

 _"Coop no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando, intento quitarse a Christian de encima pero este lo tomo de las manos y las puso sobre su cabeza. Coop necesitaba separarse, pero no tardo mucho en relajarse y ceder al beso; Christian al sentir como éste se iba relajando, hizo que el beso fuera cada vez más apasionado, le abrió un poco los labios tratando de introducir su lengua y su sorpresa fue mayor al percibir que Coop no ponía resistencia, al contrario, su lengua fue muy bien recibida por la de él, se entrelazaban entre sí. Christian permitió que Coop bajara sus brazos y éste rodeo su cuello mientras Christian lo apagaba más a él abrazándolo de la cintura; las manos de Coop se enredaban en el cabello de Christian y las manos de él empezaban una traviesa ruta bajo su camisa. Al sentir esto, Coop se separó del beso, ambos trataban de recuperar el aliento y se miraban el uno al otro."_

-¿Que... Que crees que... haces... Christian? - _"Preguntó Coop frunciendo un poco el ceño"_

-...¿Por qué vino él? -

-...¿Disculpa? -

 _"Christian lo mira con seriedad "_ -¿Por qué tenía que venir el estúpido de Dennis? -

-...¿Y eso que te importa? Dennis es **mi amigo** y es obvio que...iba a invitarlo-

-¿Acaso querías que...te protegiera de mi? - _"Lo mira más cauteloso"_

 _"Coop queda sorprendido ante tal respuesta, que pese a esa que resultaba ser verdad, ahora no encontraba la forma de decírcelo de frente"_

-Bueno... Yo... -

-¿Acaso **esto** te asusta? - _"En seguida, lo vuelve a besar, y esta vez Coop no tarda en corresponder. No sabia lo que estaba pasando, pero lo único que tenía en mente en ese momento era que no quería separarse de esos labios que consideraba dulces y cálidos "_

 _"Para su desfortunio, Christian se separo lentamente pero aun lo abrazaba de la cintura "_ -Coop... Dame una oportunidad -

 _"Coop se sorprende al oír esta extraña petición "_ -¿Oportunidad? ¿De que? -

-Ven a cenar mañana a mi casa... Solo tu, ni tu familia y mucho menos el despreciable de Dennis- _"Christian se lo decía con mucha seriedad "_

-¿Por qué haría eso? - _"Dijo Coop sonrojándose un poco"_

 _"Christian lo toma de su barbilla y la eleva un poco "_ -Para demostrarte que yo puedo consentirte aún más que ese sujeto y que cualquier otro -

 _"Coop no sabe que mas decir, está realmente impactado. En otras palabras, prácticamente Christian... le esta pidiendo... ¿Una **cita**? _

-Christian... Yo... -

-Por favor Coop... Solo acepta... Una noche... Una cena... Solo eso pido- _"Christian lo mira de una forma casi suplicante. "_

 _"Ante ello, Coop no podía resistirse... Reconocía que era inmune a las miradas de Christian en las cuales podía sentir que atravesaban su ser hasta llegar a su alma. Con una leve inclinación de cabeza, Coop accedió a intentar tener una noche la cual le permitiría a Christian poner a prueba que tan amable podría llegar a ser. "_

-No te arrepentirás Coop, lo prometo... - _"Y con un beso mas delicado, sellaron un trato que quizá les cambiarían los sentimientos que tienen el uno por el otro"_

 _"Cuando bajaron, todos se encontraban en la sala con los pastelillos en una mesa de centro, Dennis miraba atentamente a Coop mientras bajaba"_

-¿Todo bien Christian? - _"Preguntó Millie"_

-Si Millie, todo bien - _"Le sonríe y Coop pasa de largo sentándose al lado de Dennis"_

-Que bueno, ahora puedes probar mis pastelillos, toma- _"Millie toma un pastelillo y lo acerca a la boca de Christian. "_

 _"Esto provoco que Coop se sintiera moletso"_ -Oye Millie, ¿no crees que Christian es perfectamente capaz de comer por su cuenta? -

-¿Que tiene? Solo quiero que pruebe lo que cocine-

-¿Y no puedes dejar que él mismo los tome? -

-¡Solo intento ser amable! - _"Responde Millie algo molesta "_

-¡¿Y no puedes serlo sin tener que andar de empalagosa?!- _"Esto lo dijo Coop levantando la voz "_

-¡Coop!- _"La voz de Dennis lo trae de vuelta a la realidad "_

-¡Hijos, traten de comportarse, tenemos un invitado! - _"Los reprime su papá "_

 _"Coop agachando la mirada avergonzado y Christian no puede evitar sonreír al verlo así, pero como no podía permitir que Millie también se sintiera avergonzada, decidió optar por comportarse como todo un caballero "_

-Gracias por tu amabilidad Millie - _"Al decir esto, toma la mano que sujeta el pastelillo y le da un pequeño mordisco "_

 _"Millie lo mira con una sonrisa "_ -¿Y... Que opinas? -

-Mmmm... ¡Están deliciosos!-

-¡Que bueno que te gustara Christian! -

 _"Después de un rato, Christian siguió comiendo, por su cuenta, el pastelillo. Pero mientras él lo hacia, él que no podía comer el suyo era Coop, ya que sin darse cuenta, se quedaba perdido mirando los labios de Christian cada que daba una mordida al pastelillo; no podía evitar imaginar que esos labios estuvieron sobre los suyos hace unos instantes. Christian se dio cuenta de ello, y cada que una boronita se quedaba en su boca, la lamia de una forma provocativa y que solo Coop fuera capaz de ver. "_

 _"Dennis noto el extraño comportamiento de su amigo y de alguna manera lo hacia sentir molesto "_

-Acompáñame a la cocina Coop, necesito una servilleta -

-¿Eh? -

 _"Antes de que pudiera salir completamente de se trance, Coop solo siente como es levantado por Dennis y se dirigen a la cocina "_

 _"Una vez dentro, Dennis lo acorrala cerca del lavabo para que nadie los viera "_

-¡¿Que rayos te pasa Dennis?!- _"Le susurra para no ser escuchados "_

-¡Eso debería preguntar yo! ¿Que pasa con tu actitud de hace un rato? - _"Pregunta Dennis algo molesto"_

-N... No se de que... hablas.. - _"Responde Coop desviando la mirada "_

-¡Si lo sabes! ¿Por qué te enojaste cuando Millie le ofreció un pastelillo a ese imbécil? -

-Bueno Dennis es que... -

-¿Que es lo que mirabas tan detenidamente? -

-Dennis yo... -

-¡¿Acaso lo mirabas a él?!- _"En este punto, Dennis estaba muy exaltado "_

-¡Dennis cálmate! - _"Coop lo sujeta de los hombros para tranquilizarlo "_

 _"Dennis tomo una honda respiración y luego miro mas serio a Coop"_ -Entonces respondeme... -

 _"Coop se sonroja un poco "_ -Bueno... Me enoje porque... No me parece que ese sujeto se aproveche de la inocencia de Millie para que esta termine haciendo lo que él quiere sin que se lo pida directamente - _"Coop agacha la mirada apenado, esperando a que Dennis crea su explicación "_

-¿Y por eso, lo estabas mirando también? -

-...Si, porque...no confío mucho en él -

-Coop... - _"Levanta un poco su barbilla y le sonríe "_ -Se que preocupa que se acerque a Millie para molestarte, pero no tienes que sobrellevar eso tu solo... Por eso yo estoy aquí a tu lado- _"Lo abraza"_ -Siempre estaré contigo... -

 _"Coop se siente confundido, pero a la vez aliviado, porque no tuvo que decir la verdad. Le dolía mentirle a su mejor amigo, pero al menos ya tenia la seguridad de que, si algún día llegará a contárselo, él estaría a su lado para apoyarlo como siempre lo ha hecho "_

 _"Llego la hora en que Dennis tenia que irse"_

-Te veré mañana Coop, no quisiera dejarte solo pero... -

-Tranquilo, él no tarda en irse también... Gracias por venir Dennis - _"Le sonríe tiernamente provocando que se sonrojara"_

-S... Si... Cuando quieras... ¡Hasta mañana Sr B, y gracias!-

-Descansa Dennis - _"Responde desde la cocina "_

 _"Se va, en eso Christian se levanta del sofá "_

-Yo también debo irme, se acerca tarde-

-¿No puedes quedarte un rato mas? - _"Pregunta Millie tomándolo del brazo"_

-Lo siento Millie, pero ya debo irme. Pero me la pase increíble, muchas gracias... - _"Toma su mano y la besa. "_

 _"Millie se sonroja y sonríe "_ -Vu... Vuelve cuando quieras... -

-Lo haré... Gracias Sr Burtonberger, todo estuvo delicioso -

-No hay de que, y como dijo mi princesa, espero y vuelvas pronto -

-Definitivamente..-

-Hijo, acompáñalo afuera-

 _"Christian voltea a verlo y le sonríe, Coop se sonroja y accede a acompañarlo"_

 _"Una vez afuera, se detienen en la acera, un poco alejados de la casa"_

-Bueno... Supongo que debo agradecerte por venir... - " _Dice Coop agachando la mirada "_

-Creo que... Soy yo quien debería darte las gracias... Por cumplir tu palabra - _"Acaricia su mejilla haciendolo voltear"_

-¿Que quieres decir?-

-¿No recuerdas como me convenciste?- _"Le sonríe encantadoramente "_

 _"Coop se sonroja al recordar aquello"_ -Ca... Cállate, ya mejor vete... -

 _"Christian suelta una pequeña risa"_ -Ok, ok, tu ganas, me marcho... - _"Se aleja dando media vuelta, Coop hace lo mismo, pero una voz lo detiene"_

-Oye Coop...-

 _"Suspira"_ \- ¿Y ahora que? -

 _"Al darse la vuelta, recibe un sorpresivo beso. Se queda detenido, con los ojos abiertos ya que estaba siendo hipnotizado por un par de perlas moradas que brillaban con intensidad bajo la luz de la luna. Se separó un poco, pero volvió a juntar sus labios, esta vez cerro sus ojos para disfrutar mas del contacto. "_

 _"Rápidamente se vuelve a separar, pues recuerda en donde se encuentra ubicado "_

-I... Idiota! ¡¿Que crees que haces?! ¡¿No ves que podrían vernos?!- _"Coop reclama todo sonrojado"_

-Descuida, ya todos están dormidos... Solo estamos tres afuera... - _"Christian lo vuelve a acercar, abrazándolo de la cintura "_

-¿Tres? - _"Pregunta Coop confundido "_

-Si, tu, yo... Y la luna- _"Señala hacia arriba "_

 _"Coop voltea a ver la luna llena, que brillaba con todo su esplendor . Luego voltea de regreso a Christian y se sonroja, pues no sabia que él podía llegar a ser tan poético "_

-¿Y tu crees que... Ella guarde el... secreto? - _"Lo toma de los hombros tímidamente "_

 _"Christian sonríe con ternura y acariciar su mejilla "_ -Te apuesto a que si, lo hará... -

-Christian... -

 _"Los dos se quedaron viendo por un momento, aquella luna especial hacia que sus miradas lucieran mas esplendorosas, y luego, poco a poco fueron aproximando sus rostros para que de esa manera, sus labios volvieran a juntarse. El ritmo de sus labios era delicado, querían que durara un tiempo mas largo para que la luna pudiera tener un gran secreto por guardar. Ninguno de los dos sabia que estaba pasando dentro de ellos, solo sabían que era algo que empezaba a hacerlos sentir bien. "_

 _"Llego el triste momento de separarse, Coop miro nuevamente aquellas joyas hipnóticas y esbozó una tímida sonrisa mientras que Christian acarició una última vez su mejilla, provocando que Coop cerrara sus ojos para percibir mejor aquel suave toque"_

-Espero con ansias el día de mañana... - _"Dice Christian mientras sonríe. Coop solo siente con la cabeza"_ -En ese caso... Te veré mañana Coop... -

-...Hasta mañana... Christian - _"Le sonríe con un ligero sonrojo"_

 _"Christian sujeta su mano y lentamente la va soltando. Le dedica una última sonrisa para después dar media vuelta he irse"_

 _"Coop suelta un pequeño suspiro y dirige su vista hacia la luna. Seguía sin saber que es lo que estaba ocurriendo con él con respecto a Christian, pero de alguna forma, se llegaba a sentir contento aunque a la vez temeroso, pues no sabia lo que pasaría en la cena con él; aunque dentro de él, una emoción muy grande se iba formando, tenia muchas ganas de que la luna se ocultara llevándose su secreto y le abriera paso a un nuevo día y a una nueva luna que quizá, le ayudaría a guardar otro mágico recuerdo. "_

 ***Continuará ***

 **Mina! Que les pareció el capitulo? (∩o∩) un tanto meloso? Jijijiji**

 **Espero y les haya gustado, si, volví a perderme un poquitin, pero les traje otro capitulo de calidad!**

 **Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Siempre me inspiran a seguir adelante con esta historia (๑・ω-)～ "**

 **Me alegra mucho saber que a cada vez más personas, esta humilde historia se ha vuelto de sus favoritas! En serio muchas gracias! ( ˘ ³˘)**

 **¡Recuerden que esta historia está escrita por y para ustedes!**


End file.
